This invention relates to steam injectors, and more particularly to steam injectors of the kind used in the food and chemical industries for heating flowable materials. Such steam injectors are used for heating or sterilizing liquids or fluidised particulate or comminuted products.
The invention is particularly concerned with steam injectors for use in the heat treatment of milk in the production of long life milk.
The main object of the invention is to provide an improved steam injector which has an improved heat treatment efficiency and which does not produce any deterioration in the product being heated.
A further object of the invention is to provide a steam injector which can be used for an extended run of operation without having to be cleaned.